


I'm here for you

by Otori0



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Depressed tsurugi, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Tsurugi everywhere, Ship, Supportive Tenma, They are married, as always, kinda sad but also fluff, slight angst, soft tenma, sorry - Freeform, tenma is my sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Yuichi's legs won't ever work again. Tsurugi feels overwhelmed and guilty, but luckily Tenma is by his side.





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing IEGO so here you are! This isn't my main ship but I love them and they deserve this. Also depressed Tsurugi is my jam, sorry.

—I'll always be here for you—

Tsurugi Kyousuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt like he was going to drown right there. His eyes were dry, red and swollen from crying too much, and yet, he felt like crying again. 

Tsurugi Yuichi, his brother, would never get up again. He had an operation for his legs which failed and made up his fate of being unable to move them. He would be lying on a bed forever, not being able to run or walk like a normal boy. All because of Tsurugi and that silly fall when they were kids. 

Suddenly, Tsurugi felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Matsukaze Tenma, his best friend. 

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Tenma took a sit besides Tsurugi and looked at him worried. 

Tsurugi sighed and told everything to him. If there was someone out there he could rely on, that was Matsukaze without any doubt. He was the only one he could tell his problems and insecurities too, and vice versa. They had a special bond. 

"That's... that's too unfair! Yuichi and you worked hard for his sake, and yet..." Tenma had to struggle in order to keep his tears from falling. He didn't want to cry in front of Tsurugi because he knew he must be much more sad and in pain than himself, and somehow felt disrespectful. 

"Yeah, I know. But it's all lost now. All of it was in vain."

Tenma clenched his hands into two fists of rage. He couldn't believe things turned out that way. He felt way too bad for his friends. 

"Can I... stay by your side today?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma was surprised about this; Tsurugi never requested to be with him –because he'd be too embarrassed to–. That meant he really needed someone to support him. 

"Of course! You can come to my house."  
"Yeah, thanks."

They stayed a little more there, just sitting in silence. The weather was warm although it was night, and they were the only ones there.  
The place that was supposed to be a special one for them was now filled up with grief and sorrow. Tenma hated to be in such a mood there, but he couldn't help it.

After a while, he got up and looked at the football field around them. There, Tenma met Tsurugi and everyone else two years ago.   
Their first encounter wasn't exactly bright nor soft, but they were good memories know. Thanks to that, they could stand together now and play football with everyone else. Tenma couldn't avoid smiling at the memory. 

"Let's go. It's getting late and I don't want you to catch a cold." He said, looking at Tsurugi, who nodded and stood up. They started walking home in complete silence. Their footsteps echoed and were the only sound that surrounded them. 

—Why are you always here for me?—

When Kino saw Tsurugi, her eyes widened in surprise. He knew him because Tenma wouldn't stop talking about him, but it was the first time they met. 

"Kino, this is Tsurugi. He will stay the night."  
"Understood. Do you want something for dinner?"  
"No..." Tsurugi said, but Tenma interrupted him, "Yes, please."  
"Okay, I'll get to it right away."

Kino disappeared in the kitchen to start cooking, and Tsurugi gave a puzzled look to Tenma once they were alone. 

"Why did you say that? I'm not hungry."  
"You have to eat properly!" Tenma said. "Specially when you feel bad, or else you'll get worse."

Tsurugi didn't argue any more. He wasn't in the mood for it and didn't want to. Not with Tenma, and not because of his health. 

They went to Tenma's room and waited for Kino to bring their food.   
"Sorry, I only have one bed. I'll sleep in the floor or something."  
Tsurugi was about to complain about it again when the door opened up. 

"Here you have. It isn't much, but I believe it will be enough." Kino gave them two bowls filled with rice and meat.   
"Thank you..." Tsurugi murmured shyly.   
"Enjoy it and take your time!" 

Soon, the door was closed again and they started eating. The meal was warm and nice. Maybe too warm for Tsurugi, who felt his tears fall almost immediately. 

"Tsurugi! Are you okay!?" Tenma raised his voice, but his contrary only moved his head hiding his face.   
"I'm okay."  
"You don't look okay at all! Did I do something wrong?"

Tsurugi wiped his tears off and sighed, calming down.   
"I just... felt strange. This food is so tasty... I usually never eat anything this good. And I'm even eating with a friend..."

Tenma felt a string of pain hit his chest at Tsurugi's words. How did he live all this time, completely alone and with no one to be by his side? Even while he was his best friend, Tenma didn't do much for him either, and he regretted it a lot now. 

"We can eat together whenever you want!" He said with a forced smile. "Call me out when you feel lonely."

Tsurugi closed his eyes, stopping himself from crying any more, and nodded. "Thanks."

"Should we sleep now?" Tenma said once they were done.   
"Yeah."

Tsurugi layed down in the bed and felt bad for Tenma, who would be sleeping in a matress in the floor. After a couple of seconds of absolute silence, he moved a little to the left and patted the space at his right with his hand. "Come here."

Tenma was surprised to hear this, but felt slightly happy. It was the first time Tsurugi showed his caring for him in such an obvious way.   
"Okay."

Tenma got up only to lie again, this time next to his friend. Tsurugi turned towards the wall and closed his eyes, and Tenma did aswell. However, sleeping wasn't so easy for them. 

Some minutes passed with only their soft and steady breathings filling their ears. It was somehow heartwarming, being so close to each other. 

"...Hey, Tenma." Tsurugi broke the silence unexpectedly. "Can I ask you something?"

They turned to see each other and Tenma said, "What is it?"

Tsurugi took a little time to continue talking. Tenma's eyes were deep and beautiful, and... close. 

"Why are you so kind with me?"  
Again, some seconds of nothingness. 

"I... don't know. I just can't leave you alone. You are my best friend, maybe that's why."  
"...I see."

Obviously, that was a lie, and Tenma knew it. However, he didn't want to bother Tsurugi with his feelings now. He knew Tsurugi wasn't in a good shape for dealing with teenage dramas in the moment, so he decided to save it for later. 

"You know... the main reason why I feel so bad for Yuichi isn't just because he is my brother and he won't be able to fulfill his dreams."  
"Then, why...?"

Tsurugi hesitated a little, but talked about it nonetheless.   
"I think this isn't fair at all. Yuichi already suffered a lot because of me, and now this... why does everything happen to him? And here I am, archieving my dreams in his place... but do I deserve it?"

"I think you do. I mean, I do feel bad for Yuichi, but you also suffered a lot. Plus, you worked very hard to stand where you are. You sacrificated many things and endured a lot of pain. You're the bravest person I know!"

Tsurugi smiled faintly at Tenma's positivity.   
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it! And don't blame yourself too much. This was an accident. It isn't anyone's fault."  
"...Yeah, you're right."  
"Now let's sleep. You must be tired."  
"Yes. Good night."

They closed their eyes again, this time falling asleep soon enough, luckily. 

—I am with you because I want to—

The next morning, they woke up later than expected, and Tsurugi was the first one to open his eyes. Tenma still slept by his side, way too adorably. Tsurugi smiled softly and tried to wake him up by calling his name. 

"Matsukaze."  
"Hmm?"  
"Matsukaze!"

Tenma finally woke up too, yawning tired. "Good morning..."  
"Good morning."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Better than I thought."  
"That's good."

They got up and took breakfast with Kino. It was a little awkward for Tsurugi, but soon felt better. Kino and Tenma were both very kind, like a family. 

After that, Tsurugi and Tenma went out for a walk. The weather was great as the day before, and they didn't want to stay in all morning. Tsurugi would visit Yuichi in the afternoon, but he would stay with Tenma the rest of the time.

"I'm sorry." Tsurugi suddenly said while they walked.   
"Why?"  
"I... You always help me, but I never do anything for you."

Tenma smiled and sat on a bench. Soon, Tsurugi did the same. 

"It's not like I need you to do it. I'm perfectly okay, and I help you because I want to."  
Tsurugi nodded, although he didn't agree much. He felt the same as Tenma, yet he couldn't do the same. 

"Once everything calms down and you come back to school, there's something I want to tell you." Tenma said, blushing a little.

—I am with you because I like you—

"You can't say it now?" Tsurugi hesitated. "I mean... I won't force you to, but... I'm somehow afraid to wait."  
Tenma bit his lip nervously. Tsurugi had a point, but saying it now was... difficult. 

"I... guess I could, but..." Tenma played with his fingers trying to stay relaxed but failing at it. "I don't know if it's the best moment for you."  
"It's alright. I'm fine."

"Why is Tsurugi so impatient?" Tenma thought. Maybe Tsurugi was afraid of never getting over Yuichi and going back to school. Maybe Tsurugi planned on abandoning the club. Tenma considered hundreds of options, but they were all false. In fact, Tsurugi was planning on telling him something too, and expected it to be the same as Tenma. Wanted it to be the same. 

"Okay..." Tenma took a deep breath and looked right at Tsurugi's eyes. "Tsurugi... I-I like you!"  
Tsurugi opened his mouth in surprise. He was right! 

"I... I love you too." Tsurugi said with a smile.   
"R-really?" Tenma was bright red, and the words "love you" made his heart race. "Then... does that mean we...?"  
"Yeah, we are dating."

Dating. Just thinking about it was enough to drive Tenma crazy. He couldn't believe it. He was too happy. 

"T-thank you, Tsurugi."  
"That's not it, Tenma."  
Tenma soon understood what Tsurugi was talking about when he used Tenma's first name.  
"K-Kyousuke..." 

They both smiled and Tsurugi embraced Tenma in a gentle yet firm hug. 

"I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for everything." Tsurugi whispered.   
"Don't... I already told you I'll always be here for you."  
"Yeah... Thank you. I love you, Tenma."

**Author's Note:**

> End rushed and bad?? Sorry about it, I got really lazy hhh


End file.
